


First Contact

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Basically Dammek switches his es and ls, Fan Quirk, Gen, Hauntswitch - Freeform, I don't know anything, Trolls (Homestuck), Wildly in?accurate conspiricies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *This fic is abandoned*
Relationships: Dammek & Jude Harley
Kudos: 11





	First Contact

Your name is JUDE HARLEY and you just saw your sister disappear into the sky via a HUGE PORTAL that has always INEXPLICABLY BEEN IN YOUR ATTIC. Shoot. That’s not good. You doubt the connection between your walkie-talkies will work between wherever she is. You can try though.

judeHarley[JH] began conspiring with  ??? at 11:42 

JH: JOEY ARE YOU THERE ? over.  
JH: COME IN over.  
JH: PLEASE RESPOND over.  
JH: SERIOUSLY IF THIS IS A PRANK ITS NOT FUNNY over.  
JH: I HOPE YOURE ALRIGHT over.  
JH: DONT GET EATEN BY MONSTERS over and out.

No response. Drat. This does not bode well. You hope your sister will be alright wherever she is. You have your PA’S NOTES on how to make the portal and use it, but you don’t have any idea on where it leads. The MONSTERS are still a problem as well. You hope JOEY and BRYERS will be alright, wherever they are. And your pogs. You love your pogs. Especially the Scully one. You’d go through the portal yourself but the yard is crawling with enemy operatives and you don’t want to compromise your position further. The flares were already a large risk, and you’ve lost even that line of defense. The only thing you have left is your DART GUN and, yeah, that’s not gonna work. If you went inside you might be able to find one of PA’S PISTOLS but your BABYSITTER hid those away long ago. Speaking of your BABYSITTER, you hope she gets here soon. She may regularly be a bit tipsy, but she’s a crack shot with her RIFLE. Wait, it looks like something, or someone is coming down the red light tube thingy.

You are TETRARCH DAMMEK and you are currently flying through a long tube of red light. You think you spot someone? going through a green tube adjacent to your own, but you don’t really care about that right now. You’re more focused on the fact that the SECRET WEAPON you have been working on for pedigrees had suddenly activated for no apparent reason and sucked you through it. Looking around you notice that you are rapidly heading towards a planet that is DEFINITELY NOT ALTERNIA. You knew that the portal’s plans had been for a machine used by HER IMPERIOUS BULGESNIFFER but you had no idea space travel was going to occur. You seem to be rapidly approaching a large hive surrounded by... somethings? someones? You honestly have no idea. You are spat out of a SIMILAR PORTAL (which is now covered by a forcefield) in a room filled with a bunch of random junk. You look down and find an odd looking device that looks entirely inorganic. Weird. Actually this entire hive looks strangely devoid of any organic materials. This really is an entirely different planet. You CAPTCHALOGUE the ODD DEVICE. You start to hear static come out of the device. 

judeHarley[JH] began conspiring with  tetrarchDammek at 11:43 

JH: .OEY AR...U ..ERE ? ov... COM..IN o.... .OME....WINDO..BETT.....GNAL over.

TD: What?

JH: .ANT HEAR...TTER SIGN....T WINDOW o...

You think whoever this is is telling you there is a better signal at the window so you decide to head past the portal to the window. You don't trust whoever this is, but you really need information, and you’ve got skills at weaseling your way out of tricky situations. You couldn’t be a rebel without them.

Your name is JUDE HARLEY and you really hope that was Joey at the other end of the walkie-talkie and not who, or maybe what, ever came through the red light. This must have been the plan after all. The monsters were just a distraction. The real threat was an ALIEN INVASION. Your sister must have been abducted. Oh gosh, oh gosh, there were so many levels. How did you not see it? The mysterious portals with way too advanced technology, the monsters, the cult, beams of light rising into the sky. It was all so obvious how did you not see it before? It was aliens all along! No, you’ve got to stay calm. Breathe. What would Scully think if she could see you like this? Okay. You’re okay. Just stay calm, remember your training. Just look into the attic window an- HOLY MOLY WHAT OH GOD THAT’S AN ACTUAL ALIEN OH GOLLY OH GOSH OH DARN!!! YOU HAVE PREPARED YOUR WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS! WHAT IS IT ANyways? It’s got like candy corn antlers? What? Ok, you just need to calm down. What would Scully do? She would gather information. Ok. Time to make first contact. Aw man you wish you had some shades to put on. That was a really cool line. Almost titular. Anyways, down to business.


End file.
